


False Expectations

by nichorello_spanishharlem_alex_red



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichorello_spanishharlem_alex_red/pseuds/nichorello_spanishharlem_alex_red
Summary: She & her children need a better life away from the demon that caused them all their misery. They lay low in an alley, so that's scary enough as it is, but then everything takes a turn again. They know they can't be apart. Nothing goes their way! Once happiness comes around the corner, there's no turning back to the pain-filled lives they used to lead.
Relationships: Blanca and Diablo, Marisol "Flaca" Gonzales/Maritza Ramos, Shani Abboud/Nicky Nichols





	1. Intro

Torrential rain. It pours and pours. The day out looks bleak and it matches the way she feels. She sits huddled against a hard, brick wall, her hands over her knees in a fetal position. Loose strands from her oily hair gently blow in the soft breeze. It's the coldest day she has seen in months and her teeth chatter. Her old woolen sweater is threadbare and is coming undone on the sleeves near her hand. Even though she isn't consciously aware she's doing it, she's tugging on loose wool strands as her mind works overtime in her anxiousness. She begins to jolt backwards and forwards, as if she's rocking herself better.

Merely a few yards from her, there are people everywhere. The place is quite crowded but she has never felt so alone in her whole life. Teenagers are giggling and texting as they shop, middle-aged housewives are catching up over coffee, and office workers quickly dart through crowds of people to get back to the office. The whole world is going about their day to day lives and it doesn't even occur to them that she's going through her own personal hell. Every once in a while, someone will notice her and they'll give her a disgusted look, or even worse; a pity stare.

She used to be like them; she used to be normal. Well, as normal as normal is. She can't help but feel a longing to go back in time, maybe about six months. Six months ago, she was one of them, one of those normal people going about their lives. She can't help but think back to how she got there.


	2. Way Too Fast

The year is nineteen-eighty-eight. Blanca Flores is thirteen years old, going on fourteen come November. She dreads every day of middle school. She gets pushed around and teased mercilessly, all because she's into punk rock and has three eyebrows stacked on top of one another and a mole in the center of her chin. She's her mother Trina's pride and joy, and a slightly older girl, Karla Córdon, is her only friend, really. Karla will be in college when she's still in high school, and then they'll drift apart.

For a short time, she dates a boy named Tim, but he's fatally murdered in an alley. He's in the hospital from a wound near his heart and he's slowly dying as she sits by his bed.

"I'm so sorry I have to go like this, Blanca," he says in an inaudible voice, but since they're the only two in the room, she can hear him.

"No, Timmy, please stay with me…please, I love you. I love you!" she sobs. She takes his hand, which is as cold as ice. He squeezes her hand. His lips are turning blue, and she kisses them. "How can I live…"

"You'll find someone, trust me. I'll always be with you, Blanca. I…love…you…"

"No!" Blanca screams as he stops talking and lays still on the cot. "Oh, god! No!" She rests her head on his chest and cries for hours.

She then decides she will grow old and alone because besides Tim, no boy was interested in her in a romantic way. It's no wonder, because her three eyebrows that she thought were so stylish, have turned into a uni. She's so sad that she never plucks or waxes it. She also forgets to regularly put a comb through her hair. She doesn't even care about her appearance anymore.

One bright summer day, everything changes.

"Yo, chica, mira a ese chico guapo allá arriba." Blanca murmurs to her best friend.

Hey, girl, look at that hot guy up there.

"¿Qué, ese socorrista de aspecto arrogante?" Karla mutters and then chuckles while shaking her head.

What, that cocky-looking lifeguard?

"¡Oye, sé amable! How should I get his attention?"

Hey, be nice!

"No deberías. You would look so desperate. You're thirteen years old, you shouldn't be this insistent on hooking up with random guys," Karla recommends.

You shouldn't.

Blanca rolls her eyes. "I won't hook up with him, Karla! I just want him to say hi to me."

"Yeah, with guys like him, hi turns into fuck me pretty quickly!" Karla responds.

Blanca jabs her friend in the arm with her elbow. "Shut up! What are you, my mother?"

"No, but I am older than you."

Blanca scoffs."Yeah, by like, a year!"

"Try two," Karla reminds her.

"¿Cómo sabes tanto de chicos, de todos modos?" Blanca asks.

How do you know so much about guys, anyway?

"I've been hit on by guys like him. They're all sleazebags. I'm protecting you from getting hurt, sweetie."

"Gracias, but I'll be fine. Come on, let's race in the waves!" They pull off their summer dresses to reveal their new and skimpy bathing suits. Blanca's is a little more conservative than Karla's, but it still shows off her blooming cleavage. At thirteen, she almost has a womanly body, but she's shy of it. Linda Ferguson constantly teases her for her weight and her poor grooming habits.

Karla rolls her eyes and they jump in the water after running for a few minutes. A huge wave crashes over them, and Karla comes up gasping. She pushes her wet curls out of her face and tries to find Blanca, but the white male lifeguard Blanca had been staring at gets to the water first.

Blanca waves her arms and tries to scream through the water, but she can't make any sounds. She coughs and feels her world going dark, but then, lean arms pull her out. Water dribbles out of her mouth as she tries to thank the man who saved her. She's half-laughing, and half crying.

Karla swims to the shore and covers up her bikini-clad body with a towel. Blanca catches her breath and holds onto the man tighter. She still can't believe that she's in her crush's arms. He grins smugly and her insides melt. As she looks at him closer, she notices he has some Latino in him, too.

"Trying to catch a wave, eh?"

"Yeah," Blanca mumbles sheepishly.

"I'm Dean, and you're hot. We should go out."

Karla groans loudly in the background, but Blanca ignores her friend. "Yeah...that would be fun. When? We can go whenever you want...I've got all summer!"

He grins cockily. "We'll go out tonight. Wear something that shows off your growing body. You look a little young. How old are you?"

"I'm thirteen. My name is Blanca." She can't stop staring at the man's muscles up close. He hasn't put her down yet. In fact, he's sitting on the sand with her sandwiched between his legs. She isn't sure what she should do. She's never sat in anyone's lap before in a sexual way. Not even her ex was this handsy with her-he just gave her gentle touches and kisses. Needless to say, she's nervous. She weakly lays her hands on Dean's knees.

"Well, damn, girl..." He kisses her lips and runs his tongue over her teeth. She hasn't made out with any guys before, either. It feels nice and she's excited, but she isn't sure she should be doing this at her age. Still, she kisses him back. "I love your accent."

"Thanks. I'm almost in high school. I graduated middle school last month, no two months ago...I mean, I'll be in freshman year next month..."

He keeps at it. He won't let her talk, and she laughs while returning his kisses. He rubs his hands up and down her back and sides. She gasps when he turns her around and puts her legs around his middle. He lifts her up off the ground. "I'm almost nineteen and I'll be graduating high school next May."

Karla chokes out her water that she's drinking. "Dude, that is illegal! She's a minor! Not only that, but she's like my baby sister!"

"Relax, babe, it's not sex," Dean mutters and walks away, still carrying Blanca.

"Did you just call me-wait, where are you taking her?" Karla asks worriedly.

"Up here," he says over his shoulder and walks up to his lifeguard chair. It's a bit high for Blanca, but she knows she's not going to fall with him there. His hold on her won't break. She feels safe with him.

"I love the view!" Blanca cries. "I think I should paint this or something."

"Nah, you're good here with me."

"I know that, but like, later..."

That night, they go to a nice restaurant. Dean has a lot of money on him, and he takes them out. They have trout, which is his choice. Blanca doesn't like any kind of fish, but she doesn't complain. They eat in silence and look at each other a few times. Actually, she catches Dean staring at her every time she glances up from her plate. She feels self-conscious and crosses her legs, one ankle over the other. She adjusts the straps of her yellow dress and pulls it up so the tops of her breasts won't show too much. She bites her lip.

"What is it, Dean?"

"Nothing. You just look great, that's all."

"Thanks. I did my best. I had to hide this dating thing from my mom. I just met you, and Karla's keeping my secret. She's my best friend, by the way. We met in middle school, when I was in sixth grade and she was in eighth."

"That's cool. You guys ever do heroin?"

"No, we don't...it's bad for your health. We'll wait 'til we're eighty and about to die for that shit."

"Yeah, but it's fun! I bet you guys have never been to a party, either."

"We always go to parties! You should have been at my thirteenth birthday party...we played Spin the Bottle and had a sleepover!"

"Not that kind of party," Dean sniggers. "Wild party, with drugs, sex, booze, and weed. I host those parties all the time. You have to come to my next one."

Blanca raises her eyebrows and blushes with embarrassment. "My ma would never let me. I'm too young. Besides, I don't wanna become an alcoholic. My tía...my aunt...she was sorta getting there, but then she died in a car accident."

"Sneak? Come on, you're almost in high school, you've gotta get used to it and live a little! You don't need to drink as much as your tía did! I'm sorry for her passing, by the way."

"Thank you for your condolences. Like, sneak out of my house?"

"Lie to your ma. Tell her you're going to a friend's house to spend the night, and then boom, go to my party!"

"Thanks for the idea, Dean!"

"Welcome. Where you from? You an immigrant?"

Blanca nods. "Dominican Republic. My parents would fight and then my mom got custody of me and brought me to America when I was around ten. She wanted to come here, but my dad didn't like change. I visit him when I can, but we're not too close."

"You speak good English."

"Thanks...I think?"

"Hope y'all still got your green card. I would hate for you to be forced out of the country."

"Yeah, we're fine," she lies. They're still waiting on theirs, but of course, she won't risk him getting them deported. "How about you? You sound American."

"Born and raised here in the good ol' United States." Dean stretches his arms up over his head and grins. "My grandma on my dad's side was Chilean or something, I guess...I look white, but I got Juarez for a last name, so..." He gestures to himself. "Half Caucasian, half Chilean. I don't know much Spanish, but I bet it's your native tongue, and English is your second language?"

"Mm-hm," Blanca answers him.

At the end of the date, they make out in the car and then he takes her home. She runs up her porch steps and rings the doorbell. Her tired mother opens the door.

"How was your girls' night with Karla?"

"It was fun." Blanca hugs Trina tightly and runs up the stairs.

She texts her homegirl all about her date with Dean and then gets into bed. She fans herself at the thought of Dean wanting to do different things with her and then slaps herself. She doesn't even know him, and already, her mind is going to the gutter.

She tries to fall asleep, but she keeps waking up every hour. She's now addicted to him. Apparently, he likes her the same way, because she hears her bedroom window squeak open. She opens her eyes wide and rubs them, to dispel the illusion of Dean climbing through the open window and getting under her sheets. It isn't an illusion, though, he's really here, with her, in her bed, squeezing her against him. She gasps out loud and he covers her mouth.

"I came in here to say hey," he whispers. "I wanted to check up on you. I missed you."

She kisses his shoulder. "Hey. I'm feeling good. Missed you too."

"Is your mom fast asleep?"

"Yeah, but she gets up for work at five in the morning," she warns him.

"Good, I'll leave then. I love you."

Blanca believes him. Her heart belongs to him now, and she dreams of the day she'll be his wife and bear his children.

A month later brings on her first day of high school.

"Nice to see you again," Dean greets her.

She's glad he goes to her school, because on the last day of summer, she feared she'd never see him again.

She doesn't see what he really likes about her, though. She's a dark-skinned girl who wears no makeup, has her black hair unkempt and frizzy, and a unibrow sits above her eyes. She had made herself over before their first date and wore her hair in loose curls and took a wax strip and baby oil to her unibrow and applied eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara and then lipstick. However, she didn't think she'd run into him today. She has no clue why he's still into her.

Her figure is developing quite nicely, but she feels ashamed that she looks older than she is since it causes some of the students to call her a slut and make bets on her getting pregnant before she graduates. Dean thinks she's great though, and she believes him whenever he whispers that she's beautiful in her ear and kisses that little spot on the side of her neck where she likes to be touched.

Karla's jealous, but she's also doubtful that the relationship will last. Blanca would always tell her to just mind her own business. She's the cheer captain because of him. He made her. She loves him for it.

"Blanca, you are my girl, and you will always be mine, no matter what anyone else says," he promises her in a passionate moment on his bed on Valentine's Day. It's a Friday night, so she'd told her mom she was spending the night at Karla's house.

"Yes," she moans as he caresses her breasts and makes out with her at the same time. "I love you..."

"Me too. Forever until we take our last breaths."

Blanca sighs and butterflies fill her belly. She giggles when he tickles her bare skin underneath her shirt. She blushes brightly when he slaps her butt. He takes off his jersey while he leans on his knees, which are on either side of her legs. Blanca gasps when he throws the jersey across the room.

"Are we going to..." she trails off shyly.

"You're so cute when you're naive."

Blanca laughs and traces his tattoo on his chest. "When did you get this tattoo again?"

"Same day I got my tongue piercing." Dean licks the top of her chest and she smiles at the feel of the cool metal against her hot skin. "My nineteenth birthday."

"I remember. You didn't even need me to hold your hand. You're so strong. You can even breathe through the pain."

"It wasn't that bad."

"I admire you, Dean."

"Good. You're my girlfriend."

"That's my job!"

"Want to unbutton me?" Dean gestures to his pants. "Come on, sugar, don't be scared."

"I...I'm not," she mumbles. With shaking fingers, she undoes his pants and pulls the zipper down. She's surprised to see how excited he is for her. He rips off her top and bra in one second and tears down her jeans and underpants in the next.

"God, I love you."

For the tiniest second, Blanca feels exposed and frozen under his lustful gaze. She groans in pain as he enters her, but a few minutes later, she's panting and very wet for him.

After their hot night together, she stays by his side until the next morning. She kisses his naked back and reaches over his hip to wake him up with a handjob. He grunts and tries to sit up, but he fails. Blanca giggles. "Good morning."

"Well, that was a nice way to get me up," he chuckles and smirks down at her. "My parents picked the best time to be away on vacation, huh?"

"Yes, they did."

Dean brags to his buddies that he took Blanca's virginity. She squeals about it to her best friend, who gasps in shock.

"You what?" Karla almost screams in her face.

"El fue muy bueno," Blanca says, sighing happily.

He was so good.

"Esa es una violación legal. ¡Se aprovechó de ti!" Karla states strongly.

That is statutory rape. He took advantage of you!

"No, to both of those."

"He is an adult-"

"I don't give a damn, consentí, now don't kill my buzz!"

I consented.

"This has all happened in what, five months? Jesus Christ, Blanca, we haven't hung out in forever," Karla complains.

"I know, girl, we'll chill soon."

"No we won't! He's got you occupied twenty-four-seven! You have to introduce him to your mom now. You're bound to him. ¡Has hecho hacer el acto!" Karla says furiously.

You've done the deed!

"Sí, lo sé..."

Yeah, I know...

Even though Karla doesn't approve, Blanca doesn't care.

"Can I go to your house this Friday?" Dean asks when they're in school together again. "I'd like to meet your mom."

"Sounds good. I'll ask her first, but I'm sure she'll approve."

"I'll be on my best behavior."

After school, she runs inside the house to tell her mom. She can tell Trina everything now. So she does. All she has to do is lie about his age. He doesn't look that much older than her, especially since he shaves.

She then spends the whole night dancing in her room to love songs. She feels like flying and spinning around…the kiss and the making love was wonderful. He is the one.

Since Trina seems to have forgotten Dean is coming over, she doesn't think anything of it when her ex-boyfriend Chad asks her out on a date. She'd left the house with him just before Dean arrives at Blanca's house. He makes sure to stay for only an hour so Trina won't catch him. Blanca plays innocent when her mom comes home and she teases her for being a little out of it because of how her ex treated her so well for the first time in a while. Since Blanca never really knows her dad, she hopes she'll grow to like this guy a lot.

Now we both have awesome dudes, Blanca thinks.

Trina is going to meet Dean before their second date.

The doorbell rings and Trina goes downstairs to get it. Blanca hears the door open while she's gathering things to put in her purse.

"So, this is the famous Dean, huh?" Trina asks and goes to shake his hand. He kisses her hand instead.

"Yes, and it's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

"I'm Trina."

"Trina," he repeats to himself. "Here comes your lovely niece, who obviously got her looks from you."

"You're so polite," Trina comments.

Blanca puts her purse over her shoulder and runs downstairs.

"Hey, Blanca...the color of your dress goes good with your eyes, both quite beautiful."

She looks down shyly. "Thank you."

When their date is over, she's very drunk because she couldn't get enough of his beer when nobody was looking. She must have had three glasses. Dean says, "I'll take you back to my place...unless nobody's home at your house?"

"My mom's at home so your place is better."

"Alright, come on." He helps her from her seat and puts his arm around her waist. Blanca smiles as they leave the restaurant. She's staggering in her step, but he's a little more balanced. He seems okay enough to drive. He lifts Blanca into his car and then gets in on the driver's side. "I hope you like rock music and fast cars 'cause it's gonna be a wild ride..."

"Ohh, someone's excited!"

Dean chuckles, revs the engine, and rolls down the windows while music plays. "I like how your hair whips around your face in the wind...it's sexy..."

Blanca giggles. "Why, thank you!"

Dean rests his hand on Blanca's thigh. "You bet..."

He unbuckles her seatbelt and straps her in with him while they're still driving, so she's on his lap. Blanca shrieks while they swerve. "What are you doing?!"

"Calm down, little one!" He begins making out with her. "I can still see the road."

"Dean, I don't want to do this..." she mumbles, her eyes flickering nervously out the window.

"It's only for a second! I love you and I don't want to hurt you!"

"I'm glad...but...I don't..." His fingers are touching her moistened panties and she can barely speak.

"You don't trust me?"

"I..." She nearly passes out when he sticks two fingers in her. "I...ohhhh...aaaahhh...fine..." She has no idea why she's agreeing with it, but she guesses it's because she needs to step out of her comfort zone and she's totally smashed. After all, they've had sex before, but never in a car.

"Fuck, Blanca, your pussy is soaked! You'll stain my leather, you naughty girl!"

"I...can't help..." She gasps as she feels another finger go inside her and start pumping. His boner is painfully digging into her ass crack, and her orgasm crashing over her is making her dizzy. She doesn't realize they are spinning madly out of control until she hears the boom and sees nothing but blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for beta'ing, MsSchneeheide!
> 
> I picture young Blanca looking like Laura Gómez in "victimas del poder" and young Karla looking like Karina Arroyave in "187" and "Lean On Me"!
> 
> In case anyone missed it, Dean Juarez is the ICE agent on the show who is abusive towards Blanca. He slammed her on the table in her flashback and gave her that bruise on her forehead.


End file.
